Alice's Fairy Tail Wonderland Pt 1
by ducati278fm6x
Summary: Alice somehow got sent to Fiore


Alice's Fairy Tail Wonderland Pt 1

Alice doesn't understand what happened to her, one minute she was walking through Londerland, the next she passed out and awoke in some forest she's unfamiliar with.

She started walking through the forest, and with a large amount of luck she found a town, but not one she was familiar with: It had happiness, comfort, and life, things she hasn't experienced since she was eight.

Reluctantly, she walked to the town, glancing at everything around her, she saw stores, cafes, everything here was new to her, even the people were new to her, they started taking notice of her and start murmuring, Alice just gave a sigh ' _I guess even away from that hell hole I called home I'm a disgrace, at least I won't-_ ' "You there!" She was snapped from her thoughts by someone calling her, at least that's what she thought "The girl in the blue dress" That confirmed it was her ' _Wait blue?_ ' She looked down and was so busy with the sights that she didn't notice she was wearing her Wonderland dress ' _But that's impossible, I'm in the real world, unless-_ ' "Look at me when spoken to" The voice sounded angry, yet stern, Alice turned around and came face to face with a redhead, wearing knightly armour, and having a serious demeanour she came up to her and asked "Who are you?" Alice wasn't afraid of this woman, she has faced the horror's of her own mind, this is nothing to her.

She asked the woman "Who wants to know?" The redhead answered "Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, an S-Class Wizard, most powerful mage throughout Fiore" She wasn't impressed, but questions were forming in her head, but she'd save them for later "And is that supposed to mean something?" Erza looked shocked, but that shock turned to anger in an instant "You dare insult me?!" Alice replied "I don't dare anything" She walked past her "And I don't seek a quarrel" Alice walked on "Unfortunately" She stopped feeling something sharp to her neck "You already have"

Instinct took over, and she burst into a swarm of butterflies, shocking Erza, as she heard Alice say right behind her "I don't wanna do this, we both don't want any bloodshed" Erza smirked "Too late" Erza turned to slash at Alice, but she blocked the attack with her Vorpal Blade, Erza was surprised, then smiled "It's very rare to meet another Requip Mage, now I have the honour to battle one" Alice raised an eyebrow "Unfortunately you haven't" Erza's smile faltered "Why is that?" Alice said "Because..." She burst into butterflies again, Erza looked around for her, and felt a slash at her back, she yelled in pain, and fell on her stomach, she turned and saw Alice "I'm not a mage at all"

Erza's eyes widened in shock, as were nearby bystanders, she has never heard of someone who can do magic but isn't a mage, it's unheard of. Erza thought it over, before smiling "Good" Alice raised an eyebrow in question "It'll be over quickly" She then rushed towards Alice, she was prepared however, and blocked the sword strike with her blade, then the next, and the next, and every other that came, until she countered Erza's strike and slashed at her chest piece, shattering it in one go, she fell back clutching her sword with her life.

Alice was expecting her to just give up, but instead a red circle appeared underneath her and she was glowing with a red aura, Alice's face never faltered, Erza started floating "Requip: Clear Heart Clothing!" A white glow surrounded her, before it died down, revealing her in large and loose pants, her chest wrapped in bandages, and her hair tied up, she was also holding a rather large sword, and she looked pissed "Now you'll learn never to disrespect me" Alice face stayed the same, her hand gripping fiercely to her blade, she lifted her blade in attack, Erza did the same, and both rushed at each other, both with a drive to win.

Their weapons clashed, with perfect unison, despite having the larger weapon, Erza was not able to overpower Alice, Erza smiled, she hasn't had a fight like this in a long time. Alice just wanted this to end, 'Judging by this form she exchanged power for armour', She had to think of a way to end this, she thought of something at an instant, but was not sure if it would work, 'Hopefully, fate favours me'.

Alice burst into a swarm of butterflies, Erza looked around, she turned around, but was met with the force of a house landing on her, and was knocked unconscious, the force caused a massive dust cloud, bystanders tried to get a good glimpse, luckily the cloud slowly, but surely, cleared away, showing a massive crater at the centre, within it: Erza Scarlet, knocked out cold. Alice was looking over her body in displeasure, her Hobby Horse in hand "I'm sorry about this, I never wanted this to happen" As she put her weapon away, and walked off, leaving the area.

She walked through the town, thinking about what happened ' _I never meant for it to go that far, sure I didn't kill her, I still feel bad, I hope I didn't cause any serious damage_ ' As she was thinking on it, she thought about what Erza is ' _Exactly what is a mage? What's requip magic? And what's this Fairy Tail? And where is Fiore?_ ' She was looking around and noticed a building very different from the rest, it looked like a town hall, but the mark on it made the thought fly, she debated on whether or not she should enter, with nothing else to do, she decided, 'Someone might be able to me'. Alice opened the doors, and was met with a sight that surprised her a little: Two teenagers brawling on the middle of the place, others were watching like it's an everyday thing. She just ignored them and walked to the counter "Excuse me, can I have some assistance please?" A raven haired woman walked up to her from behind the bar "Need a drink?" Alice glared "I don't drink" The woman shrugged "What do you need?" Alice just kept a neutral face "I was hoping that you have knowledge about this thing I heard from someone" The woman raised an eyebrow "What's the name?" Alice asked "Can you tell me anything about this 'Fairy Tail'?"

The place was silent, everyone's attention was all on Alice, she paid them no mind, The woman said "Well to start things off, name's Cana Alberona" Alice raised an eyebrow "Why tell me your name?" Cana answered "To show you we mean no harm" Alice started getting cautious "Why is that?" Cana explained "Because we are Fairy Tail" Alice looked around the place, and noticed everyone's stare's, she just scoffed "It's rude to stare" Everyone turned their attention to something else, then Alice turned her attention back to Cana "What is Fairy Tail?"

Cana started explaining "Fairy Tail is a guild that are filled with wizards with a variety of different magic, the two that were fighting for example: The pinkette can channel fire into his attacks, while the raven can create most things out of ice. Now a guild is a large group of magical wizards, Fairy Tail as an example, that share any information with the guild master and do paid offers for clients. Each Guild has a Guild master, our's is an old man known as Makarov, but he likes to be called Gramps due to his role as a grandfatherly figure to all of us, though he can be a bit vein at times, he still cares about us all like we're his own, we're one big dysfunctional family, crazy, but still care for each other"

Alice gave a smile to her face, she remembered back with her family, sure they always had some bad times, but they would always have each other to lend a shoulder to cry on. She then remembered the fire, and silently started to sob, Cana noticed and had a face of concern "Are you alright?" Alice remembered where she was, and started recomposing herself "Of course, don't mind me, it's nothing" Cana obviously didn't believe, but obviously didn't push the subject.

Alice turned and noticed The pinkette and raven fighting again, she asked "Is that an everyday thing here?" Cana turned and sighed "Pretty much, that's Natsu and Gray, they always get into arguments due to their opposite personalities" Alice raised an eyebrow "I can guess they don't worry about each other much" Cana smirked "Surprisingly they do, even though they don't show it, they do worry about each other, their extremely loyal to each other in extreme situations" Alice smiled at that, Cana raised an eyebrow "You know, I never got your name" Alice realised that and smiled in embarrassment "Sorry, I just got caught up with all this" Cana smiled "It's okay" Alice smiled back "My name is Alice, Alice Liddell" She held out a hand, Cana took it and shook it with a smile "That's a pretty name, I never heard of a name like that" Alice blushed, she never had praise like this, It feels nice.

Cana asked "How did you even know about this place when you haven't heard of it?" Alice explained "Well that's a rather long story, you see-" The guild doors were burst open, the cause? Erza Scarlet, in her Clear Heart Clothing, large bruises and a cuts covered her, but she was standing. Everyone was in shock with what they saw, they have never seen her like this. A blonde ran up to her, in shock and concern "Erza! A-Are you okay?!" Erza nodded "I'm fine Lucy" 'Lucy' looked like she was about to break down and cry "Who did this to you?!" Erza glanced around, then saw Alice and her eyes filled with anger, she walked up to her in anger, Alice turned and stood, face-to-face with Erza, Erza demanded in a low voice "Why are you here?" Alice simply answered "I was looking for some assistance" Erza kept staring "You shouldn't have come here" Alice was left unfazed "If it involved a brute like you I would have never came" Everyone around them (which was everyone) stood wide-eyed and jaw-dropped, no one has ever had the brains to insult Erza, they all thought this girl had a death wish "You're going to leave" Alice asked "Why would I leave?" Erza pulled her sword out "Cos' you'll have no choice" All watchers were hoping that the girl would leave rather than suffer her wrath "I don't answers to mindless brutes that shove a sword at someone's neck" Erza's rage got the better of her, before anyone could react, she pulled her sword out to slash at her, but to everyone's surprise, Alice pulled out her Vorpal Blade to block the attack, before it could progress, they heard a shout "STOP!"

The source turned out to be a short old man with a beard, wearing a Hawaiian look, she stared at the two women for a moment "Erza, stop this at once" They both retract, but still kept their glares, the old man asked "What is the meaning of this?" Erza explained "Forgive me master, but this girl tried to start a fight with me" Alice looked stunned "You call pointing a sword at my neck me starting a fight?" Erza was angry "You blocked my attack!" Alice still was calm "Because you were attacking" Erza raised her sword "If that fight had turned out differently-" The old man intervened "ENOUGH!" The girls looked towards him, he then turned to Alice "Who are you miss?" Alice was gonna introduce herself, but was interrupted by Cana "Her name is Alice Liddell Gramps" Alice raised an eyebrow in question, Makarov looked at Cana with surprise, Alice asked "So you're the guild master?" He diverted his attention back to Alice "Yes, and why are you here?" Alice explained "Do you mean Fairy Tail?" Makarov answered "Yes" She nodded in understanding "I just came to get some information"" He asked "About what?" Alice explained "Well, I'm not fully accustomed to the things about this place" Makarov had a puzzled look on his face "Where are you from?" Alice's face dropped "I'd rather not talk about that" Makarov had a look of understanding "Of course, dear" Alice smiled at his compassion, It's hard to meet men like that my days "Now, explain to me what happened between you and Erza"

Alice started "Well, it just started off with me walking through town, I was deep in thought when this voice yelled out to someone, I wasn't very sure if the voice meant me, but when it yelled out my sex and clothing, I knew it was me, but when she said blue dress, I guess I got carried away with the sights to pay attention to what I was wearing that she started getting impatient" Natsu stood next to her "Yeah, she does get pretty impatient" Natsu gave a cocky smile, but Erza gave a glare that made him go back to where he was.

Alice continued her story "As I was saying. I turned to face her, she gave me a glare, but it didn't really bother me, I've faced worst" Cana sounded worried "What do you mean?" Alice frowned "You don't want to know" Everyone just gave confused looks before she continued her story "So anyway, she asked who I was, I didn't like how she said it and asked for her identity, when she told me her title, I'll be honest, wasn't impressed" Silence fell over the guild, Erza shouted "HOW WERE YOU NOT IMPRESSED?!" Alice sighed "I didn't know what a mage was at first" Everyone was surprised, but gave no comment.

"She was really insulted by it, I didn't want anything to happen, next thing I know I feel something sharp on my neck, so I instinctively did something" Makarov asked "Did what" Alice sighed "This" Next thing everyone knew, she burst into a swarm of butterflies, and reappeared next to Cana, startling her, ignoring the stares, Alice kept going.

"I told her I didn't want this to happen, but she just swung her sword and I was able to quickly pull out my Vorpal Blade" She pulled it out, showing everyone "And block the attack, she was surprised, but then smiled saying it's rare to meet another requip mage, and that she had the honour to fight one" They all nodded in understanding, Lucy asked "So that means your a requip mage, it'll be cool to have two in Fairy Tail" Everyone slowly started cheering, but Cana halted it "Hold on Lucy" Everyone looked at her "I don't think Alice is a requip mage" Lucy looked confused "But didn't she repeat what Erza said? Rare to meet another requip mage and all that?" Cana explained "Lucy, before I explained what a mage was to Alice, she had no clue, so she doesn't seem to be a requip mage" Lucy frowned "But what about pulling her blade out of nowhere?" Cana said "It's probably just some trait" Lucy thought it over, before pouting "I guess you're right" Cana asked Alice "So Alice, what kind of mage are you?" Alice just said "Let me continue with my story" Cana nodded "Continue away" Alice acknowledged that "Thank you, as I was saying"

"I told her that she didn't have the honour" Lucy asked "Is it because you aren't a requip mage?" Alice shook her head "It's because I'm not a mage at all" They had stares filled with shock, no one has known a person able to do magic but not be a mage "After that I was able to slash at her chest piece, shattering it quite easily" Most others caught a glance at Erza, until Erza cast a glare, removing those glances at an instant "I originally thought that she would give up due to the force, but she used this 'requip magic' you so called it, and wore this rather overly large trousers, her breasts wrapped up in bandages, hair tied up, and a having a rather large sword, like what she has right now" Makarov nodded "She used her Clear Heart Clothing" Alice raised an eyebrow "Clear Heart what?" Cana explained "Unlike Erza's other armours, this one technically isn't, mainly it focuses on offence in exchange for defence" Alice nodded "Learn't that the hard way" Cana was confused "Which do you mean?" Alice said "Let me continue the story"

"After I learn't about this forms disadvantage, I thought of a way to end the fight without killing her, so after I burst, I slammed my Hobby Horse right on her, and that's possibly why Erza is angry at me" After Alice was finished with her story, everyone had their mouths wide open at the ending, no one in Magnolia has ever beaten Erza in combat, yet this newcomer, who was no means a mage, was able to accomplish this. Erza asked, no, demanded "What is this Hobby Horse weapon?" Alice asked "Do you really want to know?" Erza slammed her first onto the counter, startling everyone nearby, except Alice.

Alice and Erza's eyes locked, Alice sighed "Fine" Alice burst, Erza was left waiting "Are you gonna show me?" She heard Alice's voice "Turn around" Erza did, and she had a face of shock mixed with fear at the sight, Alice was holding her Hobby Horse, but it was in her Knightmare form "This is my weapons strongest form, the weapon I struck you with was it's weakest form, it's the first time I left someone I considered an enemy alive" Everyone in the guild felt a tremendous amount of fear for the girl, saying she has never left anyone, but Erza, in her way she considers an enemy alive.

Makarov walked up to Alice "Excuse me Miss, I was wondering..." Alice put away Knightmare "What?" Makarov smiled "Would you want to be a part of Fairy Tail?" The guild was shocked when the old man asked that, no one would expect him to want to recruit someone who's never spared a single enemy, Alice was about to reply, but was interrupted by Erza "HOW COULD YOU WANT SOMEONE LIKE HER IN OUR GUILD?!" Alice scoffed "It has you" Erza snapped, she slowly turned to face Alice, with a menacing glare, and said through grit teeth "What. Does that. Mean?" Everyone around her moved far away, Alice explained "Your nothing but a brute, a brute that thinks that a new face is a threat, I never wanted that fight to happen, but you just pulled out your sword and threatened me, after I moved I told you I didn't want bloodshed, but you went with it anyway, the only person to blame for this predicament is you, your nothing but a stupid brute, and if I have to see you everyday of my life, I would never want to be with something your involved in" She walked towards the doors, but as she was about to open it, Alice stopped, and turned her head "You lived a life of hell, and you always will" She left with nothing else said, the guild was left in a state of shock, no one moved, no one spoke, no one possibly even thought, it was just dead silent, until it was broken by Erza "So have you, and so will you"


End file.
